Core B is the central cell culture facility, which will provide support for each of four projects. This core facility will provide services for the following: 1) isolation of neutrophils (PMNs) from mouse blood and bone marrow;2) isolation, characterization, and culture of mouse lung endothelial cells, and 3) culture of human lung microvascular and pulmonary artery endothelial cells for the experiments involved in the Projects as outlined in the Core description below. Mouse lung endothelial cell isolation and culture is pivotal for the accomplishment of studies proposed in Projects 1, 2, 3, and 4. In addition. Core B will also isolate PMNs from mouse blood and bone marrow for Projeds 1, 2, and 3. A major task of this core will be to provide lung endothelial cells and PMNs from different knock-out mice;e.g., TRPM2 knock-out, NADPH oxidase subunit gp91(phox) knock-out, and PKC-alpha knock-out mice for Project 1;MKP5 knock-out, p47(phox) knock-out, MK2 knock-out, and MKP5/MK2-double knock-out mice for Project 2;TRPC4 knock-out;TRPM2 knock-out, and Dream knock-out mice for Project 3;FoxMI transgenic and iCKO mice for Project 4. Thus the adivity of this Core is essential for the success of the Program Projed studies.